


Questions and Answers

by velvetjinx



Series: Rubies [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris is an FBI Agent, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, backstories ahoy, sebastian is an international jewel thief, well not any more but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: After Chris and Sebastian settle into their relationship, they both have questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea almost as soon as I'd finished "Rubies..." but then I had to write the fairytale first because I had more of an idea where I wanted to go with that. Hopefully this fills in some blanks. 
> 
> Thanks once again to Ria who is awesomefaced. <3

1.

"So, come on, how _did_ you become an international jewel thief?"

Sebastian looks up from where he's been sucking Chris's cock, his eyebrow raised. 

"Really? You want to ask me this _now_?" he laughs. 

"Okay maybe don't stop, don't stop, _fuck_ , Sebastian," Chris groans as Sebastian takes his cock back into his mouth and sucks hard, tonguing around the head. Sebastian makes short work of him after that, jerking the base of his cock as he sucks, and soon it's too much and Chris is coming down Sebastian's throat. Sebastian swallows, then slides up the bed to kiss Chris deeply. Chris moans at the taste of himself on Sebastian's tongue, sliding his hand down Sebastian's chest to stroke his cock. It doesn't take long before Sebastian is gasping into Chris's mouth and coming all over his hand and stomach. 

Chris brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it clean, and Sebastian groans. 

"Fuck, Chris, are you trying to kill me?" He kisses Chris hard. "You are so fucking hot."

They lay there snuggling in silence for a little while, then Chris says, "But seriously, are you ever going to tell me this story?"

Sebastian laughs, rubbing a hand over his face. "Okay, okay, fine. So when I was a kid I was super geeky about electronics. I used to take stuff apart and put it back together again, and it usually still worked."

"Usually?"

"There was a thing early on with my mom's vacuum cleaner but we are _not_ talking about that." Chris chuckles as Sebastian continues, "So anyway, I used to make my own stuff too. Then one day when I was about thirteen a friend of my mom's was over and he saw me playing around with a toaster, and he asked me if I wanted to learn how to do something a little more complicated. Of course I said yes, and since he worked for a security company he showed me how to basically break into anywhere in town."

Chris's eyes widen. "Wasn't that, I don't know, kind of irresponsible?"

"Probably. But by the time I was eighteen there wasn't a security system I couldn't get past. I continued with my, uh, hobby through college, and I was in my final year when there was a small exhibition on at the Met and there were these amazing Art Deco cufflinks and, I don't know, I really wanted them. So I figured this was my ultimate test to see if I was as good as I thought I was."

"So you stole them?" Chris is aghast. 

"I did. It wasn't actually as big a challenge as I had thought it would be once I had the information about all the security measures."

"And how did you get that?"

Sebastian gives him a look. "You're still in the FBI, Chris, I'm not telling you that. So anyway, once I had them I realised that if I wore them anywhere I'd probably get arrested, so I broke in again and returned them." He sighs. "But by then it was too late. I had the bug. You have no idea what a rush it is when you're doing a job and it all goes well. So once I'd finished college and had a decent job for cover, I started taking some small stuff and looking for buyers on the black market."

"What about the Stars and Stripes pins?"

"Ahh, they came much later. They were only for the big jobs anyway, the really high stakes ones. I figured - and it was kind of arrogant, actually, if I'm honest - that the world should know that there was someone out there who could get past any security system so they had to up their game." Sebastian shrugs. "I mean, it was kind of stupid because it meant people knew they were looking for one person, but I couldn't resist! It was like something out of a movie, you know?"

Chris hums softly, and Sebastian gives him a worried look. 

"Have I put you off me? Now you know too much about my sordid past?"

Chris melts at the concern in Sebastian's face. "Nope," he says, kissing him. "After all, you gave it all up for me, so that makes me feel pretty special. 

"You _are_ special," is Sebastian's response, and Chris rolls on top of him to kiss him breathless. 

2.

"Your turn. How did you become an FBI agent?" Sebastian asks the next day as they're in Sebastian's kitchen making dinner. 

"I went to Quantico," Chris laughs, and Sebastian whacks him on the ass with a dishtowel. 

"Oh haha," Sebastian says, rolling his eyes. "I'm serious! Was it what you always wanted?"

Chris shrugs. "Kinda. I mean, I always wanted to work in law enforcement I guess. So I went to college and did a degree in criminology, and was top of my class, and got head hunted at a careers fair. They thought I would be a good fit, so after I'd finished I started at Quantico."

Sebastian crowds into his space, wrapping his arms around the back of Chris's neck. "I bet you passed with flying colours," he teases, and Chris grins. 

"I did, actually. Top of my class there too. And then they had a job opening in LA, which is how I ended up here. Been here ever since."

"And you really do like it, don't you?" Sebastian sounds curious, and Chris nods. 

"I really do. I like catching bad guys, and I like the idea that maybe because of me the world is a little bit safer."

"You are such a dork," Sebastian murmurs, and kisses him. One kiss turns into two, turns into ten, and Chris lifts Sebastian up onto the table, opening his jeans and rubbing his cock through his boxers. Sebastian curses against his lips as Chris gets his hand under Sebastian's boxers to stroke him properly. 

Sebastian's arms tighten around his neck as he kisses him, moaning while Chris works his cock just the way he likes it. Chris licks into his mouth as he twists his hand under the head of Sebastian's cock and Sebastian shudders and comes all over himself and Chris's hand. 

They kiss softly as Sebastian comes down, then he's pushing Chris backwards and sliding off the table, undoing Chris's jeans before pulling them and his underwear down to his knees. He looks thoughtful for a moment, and Chris is about to ask him what he's doing when he changes their positions suddenly so that Chris is leaning his hands on the table with Sebastian behind him. 

Then Sebastian drops to his knees, spreads his asscheeks and starts to lick and suck and nip at his hole. Chris whines, pushing his ass back against Sebastian's mouth as Sebastian works him open with his tongue. 

Chris is too turned on for this to last long - Sebastian rimming him always makes him feel this way, makes his cock pulse and drip precome everywhere, and this time is no different. Chris brings a hand down to stroke himself hard and fast before "oh fuck, Sebastian, coming, _fuck_ " he comes hard all over his fist and the table. 

Sebastian gives his ass one last lick then gets to his feet, wrapping his arms around Chris's waist and looking over his shoulder. "And we have to eat off that table!" he laughs, and Chris just turns around to kiss him. And kiss him. And kiss him some more. 

Dinner burns, but neither of them really care. 

3.

"So where _did_ you hide the bracelet?"

Sebastian blinks blearily, clearly already half asleep. "Wha?"

"The bracelet. And all your thief gear. It's driving me nuts not knowing."

Sebastian scrubs a hand down his face. "Can we talk about this in the morning? M'tired," he yawns, but Chris is determined. 

"Nope. I have to know! We looked everywhere and there was nothing! And how did you get out without us seeing or hearing you?"

Sebastian now looks fully awake, as well as slightly grumpy, and he gives Chris a long look. "And how do I know, Special Agent Evans, that if anything happens between us you won't come raid my apartment and use this knowledge against me?"

His tone is teasing, but Chris is stung. "You really think I'd stoop that low?"

Sebastian immediately looks penitent, and leans up to kiss him. "No, I don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But you really want to know?" Chris nods, and Sebastian sighs. "Well, come on then," he says, climbing out of bed. Chris follows him through to the kitchen. 

There's a keypad on the cooker that Chris had assumed was a fancy timer, but when Sebastian starts punching in a code, Chris kicks himself. Of course. Hide things in plain sight. 

As soon as the code is entered there's a quiet clicking noise behind them. They turn around and Chris can see that the wall is now uneven. Sebastian goes over and opens the panel to reveal a large space behind the wall with a black outfit, a toolbox, and various other bits and pieces. 

Chris laughs. "You really were too smart for us."

Sebastian smirks. "I know. Now you want to know how I got out without you knowing?" Chris nods. "I knew where all of your listening bugs were and I knew exactly where you were watching from. I have a device that creates interference on bugs - you can't detect that there's a problem, you just can't hear through them." He shrugs. "Then I just went out the other side of the building."

Chris gapes. "This, uh, device - is it widely available?"

"Nope," Sebastian replies. "Built it myself."

"Oh good," Chris says, heaving a sigh of relief. "Because otherwise my job would be impossible."

"Yeah. Can we go to sleep now?"

Chris laughs. "Poor, tired baby. Of course we can."

They climb back into bed, and Sebastian lays his head on Chris's chest as Chris's arms come up automatically to wrap around him. 

"Hmm, goodnight," Sebastian hums, and Chris kisses the top of his head. 

Sebastian falls asleep quickly, but Chris lays awake for a while, thinking about what Sebastian had told him. They really had never stood a chance of catching him. And as he glances down at the beautiful man in his arms, Chris honestly couldn't be happier about that. 

4.

"So are those handcuffs just for show or can I use them on you?"

Sebastian looks at Chris for a moment, before pulling him in for a hard, wet kiss. 

"Baby, I thought you'd never ask," he grins, starting to strip as he walks towards the bedroom. 

"Wait, now?" Chris asks at this completely unexpected turn of events. 

Sebastian pauses in the doorway as he undoes his jeans, throwing a coquettish look over his shoulder. "No time like the present," he smirks and yeah, okay, Chris is totally on board with that as he nearly trips over his own feet in his rush to follow his boyfriend. 

They're both naked by the time they reach the bed and Chris pulls Sebastian tight up against him, skin against skin, and it feels like heaven. Chris groans as Sebastian undulates his hips slightly, rubbing their hard cocks together. 

"How do you want to do this?" he bites out, and Sebastian kisses him lingeringly. 

"Want you to handcuff me and fuck me. I don't care what position as long as you're inside me."

"Want you on your back. Want to see your face as you fall apart," Chris says, and Sebastian nods. "But I'm gonna handcuff you before I even prepare you, cause I'm gonna suck you while I open you up and I want to see how you do without being able to pull my hair."

"You fucking tease," Sebastian responds, his tone almost admiring, and Chris grins. Sebastian _really_ likes to pull his hair when Chris is sucking his cock, so it'll be interesting to see what he does when he can't. 

Sebastian lays on his back on the bed, a pillow raising his hips up, and Chris gets the lube, condom, and handcuffs out of the bedside cabinet. He cuffs Sebastian to the headboard, making sure they're not too tight before he locks them, and places the key on top of the cabinet. 

Then he slicks up his fingers and pushes in the first one as he sucks the head of Sebastian's cock into his mouth. Sebastian's hips come up off the bed in response to the dual stimulation but Chris holds them down with his other hand as he plunges his finger in and out. 

As he sucks, he watches Sebastian's hands as they grip the metal rods of the headboard, his knuckles going white. He pulls off Sebastian's cock for long enough to ask, "How are you doing up there?"

"Fuck, I'm good, I'm great, don't stop," Sebastian gasps out, and Chris adds a second finger before practically swallowing Sebastian's cock back down. He feels it hit the back of his throat as his lips meet the wiry hair at the base, and fights his gag reflex as Sebastian lets out a high pitched cry. 

He swallows a couple of times before almost pulling off and bobbing back down again. He does this a few times while he stretches Sebastian open with his fingers but it's getting harder to stop himself gagging so he stops showing off and starts sucking Sebastian properly as he adds a third finger. 

He crooks his fingers at the right angle to make Sebastian start babbling nonsense and tongues around the slit of his cock, and he sees Sebastian strain against the cuffs before crying out, "Stop! Oh god, Chris, stop please stop or I'm going to come."

Chris pulls off Sebastian's cock and slides up the bed to kiss him, still fingering him open. Sebastian moans into his mouth before cursing. "Okay, I'm ready, Chris, please fuck me now _please_ ," he begs, and Chris is more than happy to comply. 

He pulls his fingers gently out of Sebastian's ass, before rolling on the condom and slicking his cock. Then he positions himself, before pushing in slowly. 

He's so worked up that the tight heat almost does for him immediately, but he takes deep breaths and waits for Sebastian to adjust. When Sebastian nods, he begins to thrust, slowly at first, then speeding up the pace. 

He shifts his hips slightly, and suddenly Sebastian is crying out on every thrust. Chris doesn't think either of them will last long at this pace, and sure enough it's not long before Sebastian is pleading, "Please, Chris, please touch my cock, I need to come, need to come so bad," but Chris wants to watch him squirm for a little longer so he holds off, cock hitting relentlessly at that spot inside Sebastian. 

Chris knows he's not going to last much longer, and is about to touch Sebastian's cock when Sebastian's eyes go wide and he lets out a string of curses interspersed with Chris's name and comes all over his stomach. The sight of his lover coming untouched is so unbelievably hot that Chris can't hold on and thrusts twice more before stilling, groaning out his own orgasm. 

They lay there together still joined for a moment as they catch their breath, and then Sebastian starts to laugh. 

"Fuck, Chris, what the fuck...I don't think I've ever come without being touched before."

"Really?" Chris asks as he pulls out carefully, throwing away the condom and flopping down beside Sebastian. 

"Nope. But, uh. Would you mind undoing these cuffs? It's getting a bit uncomfortable."

"Oh god! Sorry," Chris says apologetically, grabbing the key off the side and undoing the cuffs. He puts them back in the drawer as Sebastian rubs his wrists, and Chris looks at him in concern. "Are you okay? Were they too tight?" he asks, and Sebastian shakes his head. 

"Nah. Just a little uncomfortable after a while." He pulls Chris down on top of him and kisses him, arms wrapped around his back and legs around his waist, and Chris loses himself in the kiss. "So, ready for round two?" Sebastian grins, rubbing a foot up and down Chris's thigh, and Chris laughs. He doesn't know how he got so lucky, but he knows better than to let such a good thing go. 

5.

"You've been quiet all evening. What's the matter, baby?" 

Chris looks up to meet Sebastian's worried gaze and gives him a small smile. 

"I'm just...we've been together three months now, right?"

"We have."

"And things are going pretty well, right?"

"Chris, what is this about?" Sebastian blinks, looking horrified. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No, god, Sebastian, no! Definitely not." Chris takes Sebastian's hands in his, looking into his eyes. "I'm just trying to work up the courage here because I need to tell you that I. I love you," he finishes quietly, watching as Sebastian's expression goes from surprised to joyful. 

"Oh my god, Chris, don't you know by now? I love you too," he laughs, and Chris feels relief and happiness welling up inside him. 

"You've never said it, though," he points out, and Sebastian gives him a look. 

"Chris, I gave up a very lucrative life of crime for you. Does that not tell you something? I've been falling for you since pretty much the moment we met."

"Oh." Chris's heart feels like it's about to burst from the love he feels for this amazing man. "I think I might have you beat on that," he laughs, and Sebastian gives him an enquiring look. "I'm pretty sure I've been falling for you since I first saw your photograph."

Sebastian laughs with him. "So when...?"

"I was in the meeting where the AD was telling us about how you were a suspected international jewel thief and they put up a photo of you and I swear my first thought was that you were the hottest guy I'd ever seen. I tried not to think it because, well, for obvious reasons, but I had to tear my eyes away from the screen before anyone noticed me staring. I practically had my tongue hanging out."

Sebastian is now laughing so hard he has to lean his head against Chris's shoulder for support. "Oh my god, Chris, you are adorable," he chokes out, and Chris rolls his eyes. 

"Then when I got your file there were some surveillance shots of you and you were laughing in one of them and you were so damn beautiful it took my breath away."

Sebastian stops laughing, his eyes still bright with mirth, and leans in to kiss him. "And what about now?" he murmurs. "Still think I'm that hot?"

"Nope," Chris says, ignoring Sebastian's pout. "Now I think you're even more beautiful. Especially when you've got my cock inside you."

Sebastian's gaze goes immediately heated, and he kisses Chris deeply, massaging Chris's cock through his jeans, getting him hard. "So how about you fuck me right now?" he asks, his tone sultry. "Want me on my back? On all fours? Want me to ride you?"

"Ride me," Chris hisses, and Sebastian stands. Chris pulls him close and nuzzles at the erection tenting his jeans, mouthing kisses through the layers of cloth, and Sebastian moans before pulling Chris to his feet. 

"Bedroom. Now."

Chris nods and follows Sebastian through to the bedroom, watching his ass as he goes. When they get there and Sebastian holds up the cock ring, Chris grins. God, but he loves him. 

6.

"Fuck, Sebastian, how much do you love me? Tell me how much you love me."

Chris is buried balls deep inside Sebastian as they fuck slowly, lazily one Sunday afternoon. They've been fucking for what feels like hours; Sebastian's hands are fisted in the sheets, and he's biting his lip as Chris's cock grazes past that spot inside him on every movement. 

He brings a hand up to cup Chris's cheek as he looks into his eyes. "Oh my god, Chris, love you so much. Love you so much it feels like my heart might burst from it sometimes," he groans as Chris pulls out and thrusts back in, still slowly, making their pleasure last. 

Chris leans down and kisses him on the nose as Sebastian's hand goes to his cock, stroking himself slowly but firmly. Then Sebastian's eyes are going wide as he "oh fuck Chris Chris _Chris_ " comes, muscles pulsing around Chris and oh god. 

"Fuck, Sebastian, love you so much," he gasps out before letting himself fall over the edge, knowing that Sebastian will always be there to catch him. 

7.

"I need to ask you something."

Chris looks at Sebastian curiously. Usually they just blurt out whatever question is on their mind, so this one must be pretty important. 

"Oh-kaaay," he says warily. 

Sebastian takes his hand and presses something cold and metal into it. When Chris looks down, he sees it's...

"A key?"

"To the apartment," Sebastian clarifies. "I...I want you to move in with me. Will you move in with me, Chris?"

Chris doesn't have the words to answer for a moment - he just launches himself at Sebastian, kissing him all over his face before finally reaching his mouth. "Yes, fuck, of course I will. I mean, let's face it, your apartment is way better than mine," he adds, laughing. 

"It is," Sebastian agrees. "And my bed is bigger so it's win win." He pauses for a moment. "You won't get in trouble at work, will you? For moving in with an ex felon?"

Chris rolls his eyes. "Considering that even my AD knows we're in a relationship I think they'll be fine with it. Especially since you're a reformed character thanks to my good influence," he teases, and Sebastian swats him on the arm. 

"Dick. So when can you move in?"

Chris shrugs. "I have to give a month's notice on my apartment but we can move all my stuff in here before then. I don't really have to live there during the month, just pay rent and bills and stuff."

"So what you're saying is..."

"I can move in as soon as possible."

Sebastian pounces on him, pinning him to the back of the sofa and kissing him within an inch of his life. 

"This is gonna be so awesome. Fuck, Chris, this is amazing."

"It really is," Chris agrees happily. He's going to be moving in with his boyfriend. How could life get any better than this?

8.

They're out at a fancy restaurant for their one year anniversary, and Chris's palms will not stop sweating. He's always been anxious in situations like this, and he just hopes the night is as perfect as he wants it to be. 

Sebastian knows he doesn't really like doing things like this, and had tried to talk him out of it, but Chris had been determined that they should do something special. He is, however, thrilled when the check has been paid and they're on their way home in a cab, even if Sebastian will _not stop_ whispering filthy things in his ear about exactly what he wants to do to Chris when they get home. 

They finally reach their apartment building, and they pay the driver, walking up the stairs to the apartment hand in hand. When they get through the door all Chris wants to do is drag him to the bedroom, but he can't back out now. He has to see this through. 

He leads Sebastian through to the living room and switches on the light, glad to see that Mackie had followed his instructions to the letter. There are red roses everywhere, with petals strewn between them, and Sebastian gapes at him. 

"Chris...what...?"

Chris turns to him, taking both of Sebastian's hands in his. "I wanted to do something - wanted to give you an idea of how much I love you. But I think you know that by now. I hope you do." Sebastian nods, still looking dumbfounded. "But what I really wanted to say was that I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, more than I ever dreamed was possible, and I want..."

Chris trails off, getting down on one knee, and Sebastian's hand flies to his mouth as his eyes well up with tears. "Chris," he begins shakily, but Chris shakes his head and he falls silent. 

"I want nothing more than to wake up to you every morning, to fall asleep with you every night, to grow old and grey with you because you're it for me, Sebastian. Please...will you marry me?" He opens the box in his hand to reveal two rings, one gold and one silver, and looks up at Sebastian, his heart in his throat. 

Sebastian's eyes are bright with unshed tears, and he manages to choke out, "God, Chris, _yes_ , of course yes!" before Chris is on his feet, hands on Sebastian's face pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

When they finally break apart they're both laughing and crying at the same time, and Chris pulls the gold band out of the box, sliding it on to Sebastian's left ring finger, before Sebastian does the same to him with the silver band. 

"I thought that it would be nice to have different engagement rings," Chris explains, "and then for our wedding rings have entwined gold and silver to show us joined together."

"I love it," Sebastian smiles through the tears staining his cheeks. "Oh my god I can't believe I'm going to marry you!"

"In a good way, right?"

"In a very good way. This is the best day of my life."

Chris smiles at him softly. "Mine too. I love you, so much."

"I love you too." And then they're kissing again, and Chris feels, in that moment, that his life is complete.


End file.
